Marie
Marie (マリー) is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer das Finale. Profile Marie is a student from Escalator faction of BC Freedom High School, she is the overall commander and commanded a FT-17 with the emblem "Red Heart". Appearance Marie is a relatively short girl with long blond hairs with ojou ringlet and dark green eyes. She is seen wearing BC Freedom's sensha-do uniform inside matches and the schoolgirl one outside. She is also often seen with a fluffy fan with the school emblem on it. Personality She is more graceful and posed than her vice-commanders who are more hot-blooded, gluttonous always seen eating cakes and haughty and condescending refusing to bow during the greetings before the match against Ooarai and mocking her opponent during the match. Despite her spoiled attitude and the fact she seems ignorant about Oshida and Andou's constant quarreling, she often do her best to make them cooperate such a force them to team up against her in a training match or messing with her hair and uniform to focus the attention on her preventing them for arguing. She is also a good strategist staging a violent altercation between the two faction to fool eventual spies and convinc that BC Freedom is beyond cooperation. She also seems to be careless and overconfident as she sat on a cushion on the back of her tank which can only fit two crew members which would prevent her to enter the tank in case of heavy fire. Background Marie is seen on a craddle next to the Cauldron tournament second round bracket. She is then seen assisting to the second Round with Andou and Oshida astonished by the ensuing chaos following the introduction of "Team Oni" and she is last seen alongside Asparagus worried by the dark aura emmanating from Shizuka and Jajka. She undergo several trainings, where she made Andou and Oshida fighting each other on who's is the best qualified to protect her tank which ended as a tie or forced the two frenemies to cooperate against her where she destroyed them both. During Yukari's infiltration video, she is seen sitting on her tank eating a cake while everyone else is fighting seeming not caring of the ambiant chaos, but in reality was stages in order to fool spies making believe the two BC Freedom factions are unable to cooperate. During the greetings she refuses to bow to her opponent asking why she should. During the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Ooarai Girls Academy, she commanded the flag tank a FT-17 with its distinctive "Red Heart". She "leisurely" stand on a hill only accessible from a wooden bridge with a ARL 44 as escort while her two vice-commanders deceived their opponent making them believe the flag tank is defenseless with the goal of luring her opponent into a killzone. She spreads the trap once Ooarai tanks were on the bridge and open fire on them with her escort and her two platoons . After Ooarai escaped and her two platoons' back stormed by Duck and Leopon Team, she ordered her tank to pull back and is last seen in formation singing the Chant de l'Oignon with her teammates. Trivia * Her character, name and appearance is based on the character Marie-Antoinette from the popular shōjo manga Rose of Versailles. ** The fact that Marie is part of the Escalator faction, BC Freedom's upper class and is the overall commander of the school, echoes her situation in the manga (and history) as Marie-Antoinette was part of the nobility and was the Queen of France. ** Marie has the same ojou ringlets as Marie-Antoinette in the manga. * The fact that Marie is always depicted with cakes, could be a reference to the sixth book of Jean-Jacques Rousseau's 1782 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessions_(Rousseau) Les Confessions] where he wrote that "a great princess" (without naming her) said upon learning that the peasants had no bread, "Then let them eat cake !" (or brioche depending of the translation). The phrase is now commonly (and maybe wrongfully) attributed to Queen Marie Antoinette. However there is no record of her having said it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Overall Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory